bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Shiverpeace/Shiverpeace's Database of Nested Tabs
I, Shiverpeace, have constructed this "nested tab database" that I think looks pretty organized and provides all the information one could want for a game in a compact manner. Like a Bloonopedia, except more compact. This "nested tab database" below is just an example for proof of concept. After all, this is a Bloons Conception '''Wiki. I'm not exactly sure if mobile users are able to see the tabber, which may be a problem if others ever use this "pseudo-template" for their games. This type of tabber however, may be a well-organized way to include information in a game's page. The tabber below is an unfinished one of BTDI. UPDATE: Updated the tabber with bloons and road items. Home = Welcome, ! This is Shiverpeace's Database of Nested Tabs. Feel free to look around and explore! =''(This is basically an arguably organized nested tab database that provides as a great way to include tower information, tower upgrade information, bloon information, item information, and potentially even stuff like Monkey Knowledge branches.) = |-| Towers = ''Tower info here. Most towers pop bloons, whilst others are supporters and give statistical benefits. - Upgrades = Dart Monkey; cheaper upgrades. Probably the tower with the cheapest cost and cheapest upgrades (besides Ice Monkey's Permafrost). Either way, I don't care enough to validate this fact. - Razor Sharp Shots = Doubly increases pierce. - Spike-O-Pult = Transforms into a spike ball catapult that still pops off only one layer of bloon for some reason. Slower, but lotsa pierce. - Juggernaut = Juggernaut spike balls crush lead and weighted bloons and deal heavy damage to ceramics and mosaics. Juggernaut balls bounce between line of sight obstacles too. - Triple Spike-o-Pult = Three times the spike ball, three times the poppage. - Ultra-Juggernaut = Transforms back into a single catapult that lobs an enourmous spiked ball that splits into lots of smaller spiked balls upon impact. }} - Path II = - Very Quick Shots = Doubly increases speed. - Triple Darts = Three darts are shot at a time. - Concentrated Darts = Darts are infused with a concentration of pure bloontonium, allowing for lead and weighted poppage and big damage to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. - Super Monkey Fan Club = Activated Ability: Transform up to 10 Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - Plasma Monkey Fan Club = Activated Ability: Transform up to 40 Dart Monkeys into Plasma Vision Super Monkeys for 8 seconds. }} - Path III = - Enhanced Eyesight = Doubly increases range and allows for camo detection. - Crossbow = Arms itself with a long-range crossbow whose shots have increased pierce and can pop 3 layers. - Sharp Shooter = Pops 5 layers and deals deadly "critical hits" every few seconds. - Flechette Bolts= Crossbow bolts now splinter into even more projectiles upon impact. - Crossbow Master = Heavily increases range, heavily increases pierce, heavily increases speed. }} }} }} - Tack Shooter = Tack Shooter info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Boomerang Thrower = Boomerang Thrower info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Archer Monkey = Archer Monkey info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Bomb Shooter = Bomb Shooter info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Ice Monkey = Ice Monkey info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Glue Gunner = Glue Gunner info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} }} - Secondary = - Military = - Magic = - Support = }} |-| Road Items = Unlike BTD6, at least some of these Road Items will be accessible next to the Tower Selection and be purchasable with normal in-game cash, like in BTD5. Which ones will be Monkey Money-exclusive, if at all, is currently undetermined. - Red Hot Spikes = Pops 25 layers of bloons that pass over it. Pops frozen and lead. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) - Exploding Pineapple = After a 3-second countdown, produces an explosion that pops off a layer from all bloons within range, including frozen and lead bloons. - Monkey Glue = Glues the first 150 bloons that pass over it. - Camo Trap = Removes the Camo property from the first 200 Camo Bloons that pass over it. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) - M.O.A.B. Mine = Violently explodes when it detects a M.O.A.B.-Class bloon passing over it, causing extremely heavy damage. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) }} |-| Special Agents = R.I.P. most of the Special Agents, save for Banana Farmer, Super Monkey Storm, Pontoon, and that ducky pool. |-| Bloons = Bloons, bloons, glorious bloons. They were born from rubber to meet their dooms. - Blue Bloon = Blue Bloons, when popped, turn into Red Bloons. Blue Bloons are a little faster than Red Bloons. - Green Bloon = Green Bloons, when popped, turn into Blue Bloons. Green Bloons are a little more faster than Red Bloons. - Yellow Bloon = Yellow Bloons turn into Green Bloons upon being popped. Yellow Bloons are fast compared to most other bloons. - Pink Bloon = Pink Bloons pop into Yellow Bloons. Pink Bloons are one of the fastest bloons in the game. - Purple Bloon = Purple Bloons pop into Pink Bloons. Purple Bloon's ability from BTD6 has been given to and split among Orange Bloon, Glass Bloon, and Absorption Bloon. Instead, Purple Bloon is the fastest non-M.O.A.B.-Class bloon in the game. - Rainbow Bloon = Rainbow Bloons release two Zebra Bloons upon being popped. Rainbow Bloons have a relatively moderate speed. }} - Immunity Bloons = - Blubber Bloon = Blubber Bloons, with an outside layer of blubber instead of rubber, are immune to and bounce off non-sharp attacks; thus, they can only be popped by sharp attacks. Blubber Bloons release an Orange Bloon when popped. - Black Bloon = Black Bloons, when popped, release two Pink Bloons. Black Bloons are immune to explosives. - White Bloon = White Bloons, when popped, release two Pink Bloons. White Bloons are immune to freezing. - Zebra Bloon = Zebra Bloons pop into one Black Bloon and one White Bloon. Zebra Bloons are immune to both explosives and freezing. - Lead Bloon = Lead Bloons are as slow as Red Bloons, but release two Black Bloons upon being popped. With an outside layer of lead, Lead Bloons are immune to sharp attacks and require explosives or other methods to be popped. - Weighted Bloon = Weighted Bloons, heavy-duty and extremely slow, release one Blubber Bloon and one Lead Bloon upon being popped. Weighted Bloons are immune to both explosives and sharp attacks. - Glass Bloon = Glass Bloons release two Zebra Bloons upon being popped. Glass Bloons are immune to light and laser-based attacks. - Absorption Bloon = ''Absorption Bloons release a Glass Bloon upon being popped. Absorption Bloons are immune to magic, energy, and plasma-based attacks. }} - Special Ability Bloons = - Armored Bloons = - Mosaic Bloon = Mosaic Bloons have a tough baked layer of fired clay that requires 20 hits to crack open. Mosaic Bloons are extremely slow, but release a Ceramic Bloon when finally popped. Like Ceramic Bloons, Mosaic Bloons are immune to being slowed by glue. }} }} - M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons = - B.F.B. = The B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) is very slow, takes lots and lots of hits to destroy, and releases four M.O.A.B.s when defeated. - Z.O.M.G. = The Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) is one of the slowest of all bloons and can endure lots and lots of damage. It releases four B.F.B.s when defeated. Z.O.M.G.s are immune to and/or weaken the effects of some anti-M.O.A.B.-Class bloon abilities. - D.D.T. = The D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan), unlike most other M.O.A.B-Class bloons, are very fast. D.D.T.s are immune to sharp attacks, explosives, and only towers with camo detection can attack them. These bloons come in threes, and they release six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons when popped. - B.A.D. = The B.A.D. (Big Airship of Doom) is (WIP) - E.V.I.L. = (WIP) }} - Special Properties = - Regrowth = Regrowth Bloons (also known as Regen Bloons) gradually regenerate layers every few seconds. Since some bloons release multiple children when popped, their Regrowth counterparts can effectively regrow and multiply if not popped quickly enough, so beware! Extra bloons that spawn via regrowth multiplying do not provide cash upon being popped, and this property cannot be applied to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. Towers such as '''Cleansing Foam Monkey Engineers' can remove this property from bloons.'' - Fortified = Fortified Bloons can endure several hits before their fortified barrier is destroyed. The barrier is not passed on to the Fortified Bloons' children. This property can only be applied to Lead Bloons, Weighted Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, Mosaic Bloons, and M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. - Shielded = Besides being the bane of the player's sanity and existence in Bloons Super Monkey 2, Shielded Bloons can take several hits before their shield is destroyed. }} }} |-| Tracks = null Feedback, thoughts, or suggestions? Category:Blog posts